


They Don't Believe in Us

by CorruptedReality



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: Kobra Kid is injured and Party Poison is freaking out trying to help him, in order to get the medical supplies they need, they need to go into Battery City, where BLI take over and the Killjoys are outlaws there. Fun Ghoul accompanies Party Poison while Jetstar watches out for Kobra Kid. Fun Ghoul sees this as the opportunity to confess his true feelings to Party Poison until they’re caught up in a rough situation with BLI





	1. Chapter 1

“Quick, get him on the bed!” cried Party Poison as he, Fun Ghoul, and Jetstar carry an injured Kobra Kid into the Killjoys hideout in the desert. They laid him down gently on his mattress on the ground, all of them slept on either couches our mattresses on the ground. They don’t have much in their hideout but they have what they need, shelter, food, and weapons. “Those fucking scumbags!” cried Party Poison angirly. Fun Ghoul put his hand on his shoulder. Party Poison shrugged it off and started pacing around the hideout. Jetstar was examining Kobra Kid’s injuries. He had a bullet wound just below his pec. “We gotta get that treated before it gets infected. At least we slowed the bleeding down.” said Jetstar. “We don’t have enough shit in our med kit.” said Kobra Kid, holding his wound. “You know what that means, right?” “Going into Battery City.” said Fun Ghoul. “Those motherfuckers...I’ll shoot them all for this!” screamed Party Poison. “Party, you’re not going by yourself, especially in the state you’re in, if you go in guns blazing they’ll outnumber you and kill you.” Party Poison took a deep breath. “Yeah...you’re right Jet. I’m just so pissed off about all this. I try so hard to keep you guys safe.” “It’s alright, we’re all pretty pissed off about this whole thing. But you can’t do everything all at once, we’re a team after all.” Party Poison nodded. “Alright, I think I’ve calmed down enough. I’m going into Battery City. Jet, you stay here with Kobra and guard the hideout.” “Let me go with you, Party.” Fun Ghoul interrupted. “Sure, it’d be nice to have some company.” Party Poison got into the driver seat of the car and Fun Ghoul got into the passenger seat and they took off to Battery City. Fun Ghoul noticed Party Poison grasping the steering wheel tightly in one fist, an angry glare as he kept driving, and his other hand balled up in a tight fist. Fun Ghoul looked around his space in the passenger seat but ultimately kept looking back at Party Poison. “H-how ‘bout some music?” he asked. “I don’t care.” said Party Poison. Fun Ghoul needed to ease Party Poison’s anger somehow. It’s never a pretty sight when Party Poison’s angry. He tends to get trigger-happy when he’s angry. Fun Ghoul sighed and put his hand on Party Poison’s leg. He jumped a little at the sudden touch and looked down. “I...sorry, I was trying to calm you down.” said Fun Ghoul taking his hand away. “It wasn’t a problem, I was just shocked since the touch was so sudden.” said Party Poison. “Sorry…” “It’s fine man, you can put it back if you want. It did help a little.” Fun Ghoul smiled and placed his hand back on Party Poison’s leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Party Poison parked the car outside the city’s boundary to avoid attracting attention. Him and Fun Ghoul stepped out of the car and put their mask and bandana on. “Keep your head down, attract as little attention as you can.” Party Poison whispered. Fun Ghoul nodded. The two Killjoys walked around the robotic city that was Battery City. It was mostly populated by androids created by BLI, not many humans actually lived in the city, the ones that did ran BLI. The Killjoys were outlawed in the city but it was the closest place to go to when they needed resources. TVs spreading the news were everywhere you looked. Wanted posters of the Killjoys were even digitatized. $250,000 for each of the them, dead or alive. Party Poison and Fun Ghoul stepped inside the Battery City clinic. The android receptionist greeted them as they walked in. “We need medical supplies.” said Fun Ghoul. “What would that be?” the android asked. “Essentially a new First Aid kit.” said Party Poison. “Okay gentlemen, wait in the waiting room and we’ll get you one.” Party Poison and Fun Ghoul sat down next to each other, the only other person in the waiting room as an android reading a magazine. “Hopefully we can make it out of the city soon, I really don’t like being here.” said Fun Ghoul. “Yeah, I don’t like being here either, we just get the kit and go back into the desert and patch up Kobra.” said Party Poison. A nurse android stepped out. “Who asked for the First Aid kit?” she asked. The Killjoys raised their hands and stood up. Party Poison grabbed the kit. “Thank you.” he said and him and Fun Ghoul walked out. “Okay let’s get the fuck outta here.” said Fun Ghoul. Party Poison nodded in agreement. As they started walking towards the city boundary, a group of Draculoids surrounded them. “We got ‘em, we got the Killjoys!” one of them cried. “We only got two of them you idiot, last time I checked there were four of them.” another one said. “We were just leaving guys, no need for any of this nonsense.” said Fun Ghoul. “You are in forbidden territory Killjoys.” “I’m not gonna let Kobra die because of you bastards holding us back.” said Party Poison, he took his gun out and shot at all the Draculoids. “Ghoul run, get to the car, I’ll hold them back!” “I’m not leaving you behind Party!” “Fucking go, Kobra needs that kit!” “We don’t need another one of us getting injured! I’m not leaving you behind!” Fun Ghoul took his gun out and fired shots at the Draculoids. Sirens started going off. “Killjoys have entered the city. Repeat, Killjoys have entered the city.” a robotic voice announced through very loud speakers. Party Poison and Fun Ghoul started running towards the city boundary. Party Poison took out his walkie-talkie. “Jetstar, come in, it’s Party Poison. We got the kit.” he said. A static sound came out of it. “Hello? Jet? Jetstar?!” All that could come out was static. “Fuck! The city’s disrupting the signal!” Party Poison threw his walkie-talkie at a building and it broke on impact.


	3. Chapter 3

Party Poison and Fun Ghoul hid in an alley while android cops and Draculoids were swarming the city. Fun Ghoul let out a deep sigh and slid down onto the ground. Both of them were breathing heavily from all the running. “Those sons of bitches are slowing us down and Kobra’s gonna die if we don’t get this kit to him.” said Party Poison. “At least we got it, now we just gotta get out of the city unscaved.” said Fun Ghoul. “How are we gonna do that? Cops and Draculoids are everywhere on our asses.” “I’m not sure but we gotta think of something.” Party Poison leaned against the wall. “You know Ghoul...I’m glad you’re with me.” he said. Fun Ghoul was stunned. “If you weren’t with me I woulda tried to take those guys on my own and woulda probably died. So thanks for coming with me.” “No problem Party. I didn’t wanna lose you. You may have a bad temper but you’re a good leader and friend.” said Fun Ghoul. The two smiled at each other, even though Fun Ghoul’s was covered. Party Poison slid down next to him. “We gotta get outta here somehow…” he said. “Yeah, but hey, at least we have each other…” Fun Ghoul placed his hand on Party Poison’s knee. “If we die, we die together.” Party Poison smiled. “And if we don’t make it out of this, I want you to know how much you mean to me.” Fun Ghoul moved Party Poison’s head to face him, he lowered his bandana and pressed his lips to Party Poison’s. He didn’t even push him off, he even put his tongue inside Fun Ghoul’s mouth. They broke apart and smiled. Two android cops pointed their laser guns at the back of their heads. “Killjoys have been found.” One of them said in a robotic voice. “You are to remain silent, anything said can be used against you.” the other cop said. The cops pulled them out of the alley and cuffed them with electronic handcuffs. They were taken to the main building of the city to the top floor, where the boss of BLI would be. Draculoids took over for the cops taking Party Poison and Fun Ghoul to the main office. They became face-to-face with Korse, the man in charge of BLI.


	4. Chapter 4

“What do we do with them boss?” a Draculoid asked. “Execution immediately.” said Korse. “Wait! Can we at least explain ourselves?” asked Fun Ghoul. “Fine...make it quick.” “Okay so, one of you bastards shot one of our guys and we had no choice but to come into the city to get a new First Aid kit so we can patch him up before he dies, his injury is pretty bad.” Korse nodded. “Kill that one.” he said pointing to Party Poison. “NO!” cried Fun Ghoul. “If you kill him, you better kill me too!” Party Poison was stunned, as was Korse and the Draculoids. “I...I love him. I love Party Poison! I’d rather have you blow my brains out then lose him.” A few tears fell from Party Poison’s eyes. “And I love Fun Ghoul...If we die, we die together.” he said. The room was silent, Korse smirked. “Take the cuffs off. He said. The Draculoids unlocked the handcuffs and took them off them. “You’re letting us go?” asked Fun Ghoul. “A lover you’d die for...I know exactly how you feel. This is the one and only time I’m letting you go free. If you get caught in Battery City again, I’ll have the Draculoids bring you to me and I’ll kill every single one of you. Got it?” The Killjoys nodded. The Draculoids brought them outside. The two Killjoys started walking to the city boundary. “I can’t believe they let us go.” said Party Poison. “Yeah me neither…” “We gotta get going.” They made it to the car and started it up. “Uh Party…?” Fun Ghoul asked nervously. “What?” “The kit’s gone.” What?! Those fuckers took it!” Party Poison stormed out of the car. “Party, don’t go without me.” “No, I’m not gonna risk those fuckers hurting you, I’m the leader, I already feel guilty for what happened to Kobra. I’m not letting the same happen to you. Stay in the car, Ghoul.”


	5. Chapter 5

Party Poison hid behind a car to eavesdrop on the cop androids who took the First Aid kit. He pointed his gun to one of their heads and fired, blowing the head off completely. “Alert! Assault! Alert!” the other cop yelled. Party Poison blew its head off before it could attract too much attention. He grabbed the kit and ran towards the boundary. A group of android cops started chasing after him and shooting towards him. “Fun Ghoul, start the car!” he yelled. Fun Ghoul jumped and turned the key to start the car. A cop shot Party Poison in the foot, causing him to trip and the First Aid kit to go flying. Fun Ghoul jumped out of the car and caught it. He threw it into the car and took his gun out. He shot at a few cops and ran towards Party Poison. He propped him up, both of them shooting the androids behind them. Fun Ghoul and Party Poison hopped into the car and drove at full speed. They were breathing heavily, Party Poison was holding his foot. “At least yours isn’t as bad as Kobra’s.” said Fun Ghoul. They heard laser fire and saw beams around them, they turned around and saw Draculoids shooting at them. “Party, shoot to slow them down, I’ll keep driving.” said Fun Ghoul. Party Poison took his gun out and shot at the Draculoids, one got hit in the arm, then the gun stopped shooting. “Fuck, I’m out.” growled Party Poison. “Here, use mine.” said Fun Ghoul handing his gun to Party Poison. He shot at the front tire of the Draculoids’ cart, then the driver, causing the cart to swerve off and crash into a cactus. Party Poison handed Fun Ghoul his gun back and Fun Ghoul parked the car in front of the hideout. Jetstar ran outside. “What took you guys so long? Kobra’s starting to fade!” he cried. “We tried contacting you but the city was interfering with the walkie-talkies and we got caught, we were let go but then the med kit got stolen and Party went out and got it, he got shot in the foot but we got the med kit.” said Fun Ghoul. Jetstar patched up both Kobra Kid and Party Poison with the new First Aid kit. “Thanks for going through all this trouble for me guys.” said Kobra Kid. “As leader, it’s my job to make sure my team is taken care of.” said Party Poison. “We can’t afford to lose ya Kobra, or any of us really. BLI’s not gonna give up until we do, and we’ll die before we surrender.” said Fun Ghoul. “Do we have batteries still, my gun’s out?” Jetstar pointed to the huge crate. “We always have batteries Party, you know that.” he said. Party Poison grabbed a long thin battery and replaced the dead one in his gun with the fresh one. “You were awesome throughout that.” said Fun Ghoul, hugging Party Poison from behind. “I wouldn’t have gotten out of there without you.” Party Poison turned around and pressed his lips to Fun Ghoul’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are short


End file.
